ALWAYS
by aftermockingjay
Summary: After the war is over katniss leave to district 4 then she find out she pregnant . Twelve years later she moves to district 12 , Peeta finds out about there secret daughter . SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES READ I BET YOU WILL LIKE IT !


**Hey guys hope you guys will enjoy please review if you want me to write more.**

**Enjoy and read my other ****story.**

**OKAY so (CALI) is the name of the daughter**** also she will be 11 years old . also in this story katniss and peeta got married**

** before the quell because president snow made then just so you now .**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! or you can just review **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**" CALI POV " **

As I walk into town I pass by the bakery , the baker peeta mellark is starting at me from the window , he goes into a little room in the back shortly ,he has probably heard my mom was moving back to district 12 ,and he is probably wondering who I am . Today I found out _he's my father, _I did know this in tell about in hour ago . My mom katniss everdeen told me the whole story , because we moved to district 12 which is were my mom grew up . After the war she left district 13 to district 4 with my aunt Annie and later found out she was pregnant . Know that we're arrived to district 12 she told me that he was my father but he **didn't** know. She told me he is the nicest person alive ,he is a baker and he has a bakery in town . She says that I have his personality , blue eyes ,and his smile .

So know that I now this I want to talk with him . I just want to now him , because all this time I thought he was dead or just didn't want to see me . My mom never told me he was dead I just assumed , every time I asked why I didn't have a daddy ,my mom would lock her self in her room and cry . So I just stopped asking .

Now my dad is just a crossed the street from me in his bakery , and I was not going to waste another second .

I walk down the street , I get looks from every one but I don't look back .

Here I am the Mellark bakery ,right at the front door . Now there no going back Cali I tell myself.

I open the door and the smell of fresh bread finds it way into my nose . " I be right they " a voice calls I think it his .

Then a man in his late 20 maybe early 30 ( he is 28-29 if you do the math) he has blond hair and eyes identical to mine .

He seem a bit shock to see me .

" Hi " I says lifting my face so he can see my blue eyes .

" Hello what can I do for you today ". He ask very nicely .

" Can i ask you a question ". I ask trying to get to my point .

" Um ya I guess so " he says

" Do you remember my mom katniss everdeen " I ask .

" Yes ...yes I do , how is she" he says

" Good " I say

" Did your father come with you guys ." He ask it look like he is about to cry , and I don't won't that so I just say the truth.

" My father was never with us because ... _**it ... it you**_" I say .

His eyes open wide I fell so much emotions at the same time so I decide it time to leave but before I get out the door he says .

" WAIT ... wait I barely meet you and your leaving " he says

It makes me feel bad so I stay .

" Look i just found out like an hour ago , I wanted to come tell you but please don't be mad at my mom . She just did want you to have to deal with her . She thought that you deserved so much better than her. " I tell him

" But you have to understand she took you away from me , I never even new you were alive ".he says

" So you mad at here " I says .

" No I not made at her I could never be made at her , all they's years I tried to be mad at her ,but for some reason I could never be " he says .

" Well here are fact about me I am 11 years old , I hate the beach but I lived there all my life district 4 , oh and one you probably want to know my name is Cali " I say.

" What your last name " he ask .

"Well on my birth certificate it (Cali Liz Mellark) " I say

He has a grin and looks kinda proud that I have his last name .

" Because my mom never divorced you " I add .

" Yes " he says with a little smile .

" So you never got remarried or had other kids " I ask hoping the answer is no .

" No I could never forget your mother " he says

" I guess you really did loved her "I say .

" Yes it started when I was 5 years old , it was first day of school " he says

" Do you still love her " I ask .

" Always " he says .


End file.
